The subject matter of this invention is concerned with apparatus for performing an incision in the inner wall of the capsule for the removal of the crystalline lens of the eye during cataract surgery and the like, the art being replete with conventional techniques for achieving such ends.
While applicable, also, to other surgical and related applications, the invention is concerned more specifically with insuring immobilization of the surface to be incised, such as the wall of the eye, while the incision is made, and to the further insuring of the accuracy and control of the position of the line(s) of cut and the cleanness of such cut --features not heretofore totally satisfactorily addressed by prior surgical procedures.
In the important illustrative application to cataract surgery, where the apparatus serves the purpose of a so-called microcystotome, these results are admirably achieved, according to the invention, by a device that includes: (a) a suction cup which can be fixed on the wall of the crystalline lens; (b) a cutting tool with cutting edge or cutting path having the shape of a closed curve, in particular a circle, which surrounds tightly the rim of the suction cup and which can be moved along the rim of the suction cup in order to penetrate into the wall of the eye and to incise it along this closed curve (c) means to create suction in the central zone of the suction cup in order to fix it firmly on the wall of the eye; and (d) means to move the cutting tool along the rim of the suction cup in order to have it penetrate into the wall of the eye to a depth at least equal to the thickness of this wall.
It is through this technique, that the cutting tool can penetrate perpendicularly into the wall surface in the immediate proximity of the rim of the suction cup, which serves admirably to immobilize this wall, thus ensuring a very clean cut.